


Healing Wounds

by Zippermoth_Mouth



Series: Creepypasta fanfics [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, But will be better later, Comedy, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eyeless Jack is a dickhead, F/F, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Healing, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Feels, Jack Has Issues, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Plot Twists, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sarcasm, Sarcastic Fluff, Slight super natural shit, Slow Burn, Sorta but I'll try!, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard, Weird Plot Shit, fluff that will rot your teeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27874986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippermoth_Mouth/pseuds/Zippermoth_Mouth
Summary: Jack never needed help from anyone. He was fine all on his own and hasn't been caught once yet in his time of murders and cannibalism. He was an unstoppable force nobody could stand in front of. But what happens when he is on the verge of being catched but literally stumbles upon a home.A home that would be his damnation and the home that melts his frozen heart and almost unbeating heart. Time heals all wounds, but trust and love heal wounds that have been open for far to long.
Relationships: Eyeless Jack/Reader, Eyeless Jack/You
Series: Creepypasta fanfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040902
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Prologue...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I'm dedicated to completing! This fanfic will be something I want to be unique and make you feel things your hearts won't take!
> 
> Before you start, here are some things to mention-
> 
> -Eyeless Jack is not small or scrawny and is a fucking beef cake, sorta. He is huge, is muscular(because with what he does, there is no way he didn't gain some muscle) and is a sarcastic ass but you'll see what he truly is like later on...maybe~  
> -Jack is 28 years old where you will be 26 years old. Nothing to major  
> -The Slenderman mansion does not exist, never will. But Slenderman will be mentioned later.  
> -There will be mentions of abuse, heated moments, violent scenes, and gore. If you are sensitive to that sort of thing, please click away.  
> -There will be NO SMUT OR ANY SEGGS IN THIS! I want to focus on the love and emotional aspect instead of the needless sex part.  
> -Jeff will be mentioned once but will not show up. I'll most likely do another fanfic taking place at the same time, just somewhere completely different.  
> -The reader, you, will most likely go by she/her pronouns. I'm sorry, I just work better with she/her pronouns as I myself am a biological female and go by she/her pronouns more often then not. If it bothers anyone, I will gladly change that!
> 
> Alrighty, I hope you enjoy the story now!

The cold air bit at his grey skin, the leaves crunching under his fast steps. How fucking careless was he to not pay attention to a toddler having a fucking phone. So FUCKING stupid! He couldn't dwell on it now or ever if he was caught. The trees past by him in a blur as his feet pounded into the ground at inhumane speeds. The moon shined down on him with red and blue flashing against his back, slowly dimming as he ran away. Lights flying around him with the sound of dogs with rabid teeth ready to sink into his unnatural flesh. It was chaos in the blink of an eye, if he had eyes that is. He jumped over a log, the sound of men and dogs getting closer and ready to rip him to shreds with teeth and metal. It was almost fucking poetic with what was happening. Like a song for his final death, but he won't let it come so easily.

He growled in anger as a bullet nearly missed his leg. He was already slower then usual with a hole in his left calf. He'd prefer to be able to walk thank you, Mr. Pig-Ass! He held his right arm with a hiss, grunting as the adrenaline pushing him forward was waving off. The demon looked up at the sky, cursing the world for what shit he was going through. How fucked the world was to him. A yelp ripped between his lips as he felt something rip into the back of his shoulder and embedded itself into his bone. It was excruciating, but not as horrible as he heard the victory yell of the one who shot him. He fell to the ground, grunting in pain and listened as the officer from the distance called to his men. He could hear the sickly laughter and cheer of his 'boys' but he couldn't linger on that now either.

He hissed in pain as he got onto his hands and knees quickly, looking around him for a quick escape. Can't run, can't fight either. He had to think now or he was a goner for good. His deepened and tar like sockets fell upon a hill of sorts with it angled like it was begging for someone to hide. Fuck it, he was a bit big but he'll manage. He made a break for it, trying to be discreet as possible. Getting up and running a few steps before tripping over a rock and frantically crawling to the 'den' of sorts. The male pressed himself inside and curled into a tight ball, biting into his cheek with his sharp teeth to keep from whimpering in pain. The moss like rope fell over the hole, concealing him with his dark clothing. The lights got closer and closer, the area being lit up more than the moon could do. Now he could hear feet pounding into the ground and as he closed his eyes to focus, he could hear three sets of breaths. One was labored like he hadn't ran in a decade, like a pig. The other sounded young but still labored and the other sounded like he had a smirk but he almost smiled to himself when he heard that the smirk may have fell.

He opened his sockets and looked out, seeing the men. "God damn it, John! Where is the fucker?!" The heavier of the three asked in his labored breathe. "I thought you shot him rookie?!" He yelled in anger, his face red from the run and his boiling anger. It was almost comedic.

"I-I thought I did! Maybe he got away, I don't know!" The Rookie said, slight fear in his eyes.

The one by the two, his eyes hard as he looked around. The demon like man looking at him with distain, like he wanted to gut him here and now. But he refrained. It was a matter of time anyway in this small fucking town.

The man looked at the two, sighing. "Come on, he probably kept running." He said, gesturing for the two ton follow before he ran again, with the two looking ready to give up but following anyway.

He didn't know how long they ran, or how long he was hiding in the hole but all the unnatural being knew was to **escape**.

And so he did.

He crawled out of the hole and tried to run as best as his beaten body could in the opposite direction. Not towards the police lights, that would be suicide. Or even the dogs, that's just begging for those teeth to rip into his ass. No, he ran in the pure darkness like a dog with it's head held high with it's pride but it's tail between it's legs. Frantically crawling over logs, tripping over branches and rocks but getting right back up, and even running into low hanging branches. He couldn't stop. He couldn't. Not now. He can't. He won't. He refused to stop now. Not until he was safe. Upon that thought, he didn't realize he was running right towards a very steep hill. The man was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't realize his foot got caught on an uproot and started to tumble down the hill head first. He rolled down, feeling his right arm get dislocated, a branch stabbing into his side, his right ankle twisting in an awkward angle, and finally rolling right into a trash can.

He gasped in a breathe, before just laying on his side and curling into a ball. Fuck, that hurt. He grunted as he tried to move his dislocated arm but it hurt just by an inch. He sighed and closed his 'eyes', laying his head on the ground. The world felt like it was spinning, everything so blurry, more blurry then it usually was. When he opened his eyes again, he saw he was still outside but was basked in light from the window behind the trashcans, or were they fence posts? To large and metallic to be fence posts. Maybe the old trash cans people use to use when he was a kid. Or maybe something else? He couldn't distinguish it what so ever but didn't care as the world went dark once again for a split second, hearing faintly a wooden door slam open.

The world came back once again and he saw he was pushed onto his back, pain no longer registering to his brain but he could tell he growled from the stings and rips of them. He heard a muffled sound. A voice maybe? It sounded so sweet, so soft and comforting. It was warm and welcoming. He didn't care or register that it was a human being who found him. All he knew was he felt like a child again and wanted someone to help him. His world went dark once again as he felt his good arm being lifted over a MUCH smaller shoulder and being pulled up from the ground.

Everything else was a blur.

He remembered only bits and pieces.

He remember waking up in the middle of a bullet being retrieved from his shoulder then his arm being relocated, which then he kinda remembered feeling flesh under his finger tips. Not slashing but like he was looking for reassurance which was a fucking joke to him but the person seemed to lean into his touch. They felt so much smaller then him...

Then he felt warm bed sheets and hearing chalk against wood. Nothing else after that after, he must have fell back into a deep slumber.

Then he finally woke up from his in and out 'coma'.

He woke to find he was in a house.

He felt his mask was gone.

**jack was saved. . .?**


	2. Chapter 1

Jack groaned as he rubbed his closed sockets. He felt like he was having a hangover if he was being honest but he didn't drink what so ever last night...

. . .

Last...

night....

"FUCK!" He yelled as he shot up out of the big king sized bed but fell straight on his face.

Welp, another bruise he guessed but he brushed it off as he sat up and looked around the room with a more careful eye this time. The bed he was in looked like a queen sized bed with tall thin pillars on each side, and the head board almost reaching the ceiling with those wooden pillars. The room had red curtains lining the windows, which was only two windows that were on either side of the headboard of the bed. The walls were a painted pale, almost white really, yellow with dark wood lining the edges and corners, and maybe a dresser off to the right with a desk on the other side of the room and a standing closet off to the side. Jack looked at the ground and saw that there was a circle around the bed in chalk and salt. Why? He honest to god didn't know but as he tried to stand, pain enveloped his legs and he said a beautiful string of words only adults would understand.

He looked down at his calf and saw a bloody bandage around it, now even becoming more red as he might have opened it up. "Fuck! Fuck, FUCK!" He yelled at himself, reaching down to check with a snarled lip but stopped when his ears picked up something.

It sounded like footsteps but from something smaller then him, lighter as well. They padded in a hurry to his room until the door on the far left of the room in the corner burst open. Jack looked up quickly with wide gapping sockets and stared at the person, or well human. She was defiantly smaller then him, but her features were something, but he couldn't dwell on that as he saw she had a med kit clutched in her (S/C) hands. Their face looked nervous but they breathed and put on the best convincing brave face...which quickly fell as Jack snarled and, even in pain, scooted back against the bed and nightstand a bit. Jack glared with a snarl and bared teeth, his guard so high it was unbelievable. The girl gulped and walked up to the circle and looked at the grey bastard with....something Jack couldn't describe. It wasn't pity, or concern, but it wasn't hatred either. He feels like he had seen that sort of expression from before, but from where....

"You're hurt." She said, breaking the demon like man out of his train of thought.

He stared at her with a dazed confusion, not understanding what she said at first.

"You're hurt...I think you might have opened the wound on your leg. I can fix it-" She started as she got a bit closer but yelped as Jack leaped forward and tried to attack her but couldn't as he fell to the ground.

He hissed in pain and glared at her even more. He slowly sat up and looking to the bed. He huffed in annoyance as he got up on his okay leg, being careful this time, and hobbled to the bed. He fell into it and dragging his fucked up leg into the bed with a silent grunt.

The girl's eyes softened and nervously walked over but not getting far when she saw Jack's 'side eye'. How she could tell, she would never know but stood a good two feet away, dropping the med kit on the bed. He may be hurt but that doesn't mean she can look at him and pity and think he still can't gut her- Wait, what is she doing? The girl sighed and held the med kit out it out to him. He stopped baring his teeth slowly and stared, confusion evident on his grey face.

She held a soft look in her eyes as she stared up into his, nervous but unafraid...slightly. Jack only stared for a moment, seeing her gaze linger before looking away with the nervousness showing through even more.

He stared for a moment, his expression skeptical as he looked from the box to the girl's eyes then back to the box. He snatched it out of her hands and she jumped back with a yelp, not expecting him to do that. She honestly thought he was gonna talk to her, or at least say yes or no. But that was foolish thinking with how he had acted before but she smiled as Jack surfed through the contents of the Med kit and started to get to work on his leg. They didn't say a word between each other and Jack focused on his wound and the girl, well she just watched with wonder, curiosity, and down right unease. He was making sound before from the pain but now he didn't even gasp as he was stitching his wound back up. He either has crazy pain tolerance when he isn't caught off guard or he just is better at managing pain when focused. Once he finished, Jack looked up at her and snarled, tossing the med kit to the side without a care.

"H-Hey-" The girl started but Jack glared.

" **Were you the one who, 'saved' me?** " He asked with narrowed sockets. The girl looked shocked for a moment from the words that left his throat. The girl stuttered over her words for a minute before nodding silently. He stared for a moment before huffing in annoyance and laying down.

Of course, the small female turned away with a flustered look when she remember, he is only in his boxers. Fuck her and her kind heart for forgetting that small detail! She walked out of the room silently, walking down the hall and in front of a dark wooden door. She took a deep breathe before walking in and searching through the drawers with a quick pace. Wow, was it seriously this hard to find clothes for this guy?! Well, she just settled on some huge light grey sweats and and an oversized navy blue hoodie. She scurried out of the room and shut the door behind her, walking away without looking back, not even a glance. She neared her "guest's" door and knocked softly, waiting for a response. When she got none, she just thought on walking away and leaving it be. But, does she really want a half naked man in the bed, in her home...yeah no, that would be awkward and uncomfortable for both of them. She took a deep breathe before walking and seeing her- uh... non human? she doesn't know-guest still laying down with his back towards her.

She just thought on dropping the clothes here and now and get the hell out of their, but could she leave in good conscious? She ate her pride and took another deep breathe. "So, uh, I didn't know if you are uncomfortable or not, so I got some clothes for you. They aren't much but I hope that's okay." She stated, setting the clothes inside the chalk and salt circle. "...I'm going to go make breakfast now. If you need me, just call!" The young woman said, a nervous giggle slipping out. She mentally pinched herself for letting her nerves get the best of her.

Jack didn't move, not even an inch as this lady spoke. But as that same lady was stepping towards the door and opening it, be spoke...

" **Jack...** "

The woman stops in her tracks and turns to look at the demon in the bed. "W-What?" She asked slowly. Jack was silent for a moment, not saying anything anymore but The girl smiled softly and turned towards the hallway. "(Y/N)." she stated back before leaving the room and down the hall.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------:)------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Papers flew as they were thrown across the room, a yell ripped through the air and made the rookie flinch from his boss as the man paced back and forth and anger apparent in his eyes. The rookie held the overflowing reports in his shaking hands as the other man who was round like a donut sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This must have been going on for a bit because the big man clapped his hand on the yelling man's shoulder and raised his eyesbrows.

"Listen, Sheriff, you're running yourself thin on this. The bastard is probably bleeding out somewhere so stop running yourself ragged, or you'll bleed out dry." He said with a sigh, his friend staring at him with intense eyes.

The man narrowed his eyes and turned to the other, eyes boring into the poor guy as the rookie backed up. He didn't want to be in his boss' line of sight when he was this mad. "What do you mean, Officer Cal? I should just let that cannibal go? Let him wander free, taking people's organs and ruining lives?!" He asked accusingly, eyes getting wide and voice slowly getting louder with each question.

"That's not what I meant, Dean-" Officer Cal started but backed up as Dean started to scream in his face.

"IF I LET THAT MONSTER FREE, HE WILL DESTROY EVERYTHING WE KNOW AND LOVE! DO YOU WANT THAT?! HUH?! DO YOU WANT TO SEE BLOOD LEFT AND RIGHT?!" Dean screamed, panting from his small rant as Cal looked to the side.

Cal closed his eyes, hanging his head with a sullen look. "No, Sheriff." Cal said softly and slightly flinched when Dean patted his shoulder.

"Good. You're a good man, Officer Cal, so you must understand what I'm trying to do here. I'm just trying to keep everyone safe~" He said with a chuckle, gripping Cal's shoulder. " _Right?_ " Cal felt the grip get tighter and tighter the longer he took to respond. He nodded quickly, looking up with a nervous smile and a plead in his blue eyes. Dean smiled and let go, turning away. "Now get out, I have a job to do and a plan to prepare to catch a beast." He said in a demanding tone, waving them off.

Officer Cal nodded and took the rookie by the forearm, dragging him out with a mutter under his breathe. He rubbed his shoulder with an unreadable look as he left the room with the rookie. The rookie was eager to leave, not saying anything about Cal's shoulder. Once the two left, Dean sighed as he stared at the board with red thread connecting many pictures and notes. It was cliché but he worked better this way and it will stay this way. The more he stared, the more a laugh escaped him, a hand going over his eyes.

A giggle escaped, then another, and another. A loud and hardly laugh left his lips, his hand dragging down to cover his mouth as he stared at the photo of a blurry figure, but that blue mask was unmistakable. He'd find him. He will and gut him like a fish in prison. It will be wonderous.

It will be an amazing day!

He'll get that day, no matter what stands in front of him and his goal.

No matter **who** stands in his way.

_He'll find him....._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of best chapters, but I hope you enjoy! And to those who do slow burns, I commend you for your patience because I have non but I am trying! I hope this was a good chapter and have a great day or night!


End file.
